Southern Belles
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: After Eclipse, ignoring Breaking Dawn. Bella and the gang including Jake are in Alaska for school. But you'll never guess which vampire's sisters pop out of the woodwork. Ed/Bella, Ali/Jazz, Ca/Es, Rose/?, Emm/OC, Jake/OC. Rated as precaution
1. Intro

I own Raine and Kelaria (Ari). And that's it. Not any of the lyrics I might borrow, nor the Twilight Gang. I will NOT bring myself down further by saying it again, so please, pay attention. Also I make no money for this, I earn nothing but your wondrous reviews and hits (which btw I love all my reviewers and if you review frequently I might ask your opinion on some aspect of my newest chapters, so review and get a potential say on what goin' on).

Basic story line is as follows: After Eclipse, ignoring Breaking Dawn. Rosaline and Emmett were pretending to be a couple to help keep off the potential suitors for Rosaline (she's pretty enough guys will ignore how scary she is). They have a special bond as she DID save him, but it's not love. Bella is a vampire. And the whole gang went to Alaska for school. It's been three years since Bella graduated and was turned. Her gifts are the same. And the Quileute Tribe of wolves has decided to follow them- Jake, Seth and Leah not the rest (their desire to both protect the tribe and keep tabs on the "leeches" made them split). But basically Jake just wanted to stay close to his friend after he got over her transformation. They are FRIENDS!!!

This is an Ed/Bella, Jas/Ali, Ca/Esme, Rose/??, Emm/OC, Jake/OC. Don't like then don't read.

All my love to my fantastic Reviewers!

The Lazy Wolf


	2. Ch 1: Ari Whitlock

I stared out at the stormy sky, watching the lightning play across the horizon. But in my mind I was far, far away and long ago, watching a similar storm with a small strawberry blonde head tucked against my shoulder. Her green eyes would sparkle and she'd laugh, half with fear and half with awe, as the lighting would flash an the thunder crack. This was Ari weather, every time the rain pounded down upon the earth and the lightning light up the sky I thought of her, my Ari.

I turned from the beautiful display, unable to enjoy it. She was long gone, long dead, but still she haunted me. My eyes lit upon his collection of authentic Civil war era weaponry, so like the ones I'd used to teach her the art of war. She'd been as fair a shot as me, and almost my match with a blade. I stroked them longingly, my unmoving heart breaking at the loss of my little Ari.

I turned from the weapons and found myself staring at my small collection of books, the classics. I stroked their spines lovingly. Raine… Raine had often begged a story from me at night. She loved to read, just like Ari, but she especially love to listen to me read. She used to say my voice was magic…

A crack of thunder broke the spell my memories held on my mind. I scowled at the windows, at the sword and pistol, and the books. Was it not enough that I could not look at Rosaline and Bella, my supposed "sisters", without thinking of them? Did they have to haunt me so? But my bitter expression softened to a tired and pained smile, my eyes warming slightly. Of course they did, after all. Little sisters were always a pain…

I watched as Emmett fidgeted in boredom. In his mind was a near constant string of seemingly random thoughts. His eyes focused on Jasper and he smiled slightly.

_Wonder if he'll let me challenge him to a rematch…_

Ahh, the wonders that was my "brother". Always itching for a "game". I let my mind wander elsewhere.

Beside him, in front of my and to my right two desks, was Jasper. His control was better today, his mind was focused wordlessly on a fuzzy memory. In his head a young woman smiled up at him, holding a smaller girl. Their faces looked similar to Jasper's, their smiles coy and playful, a smile I'd never seen on my brother's face before, but the similarities were obvious, even though they were slightly hazy with time. _My Ari… My Raine… I miss you my sisters…_

Ahh, so they were his sisters. I digested the new information. I'd never known he had sisters. He hardly talked about his early years, let alone his human years. I'd assumed he'd forgotten most of his former life in the horror of his turning and early years of being a vampire.

A honey sweet scent wafted through the open door. All of us- Bella, Myself, Emmett and Jasper- turned our heads in unison toward the scent. The vampire walked in. She was slightly downwind of us so she didn't notice our presence immediately. I had a few seconds to evaluate her.

Her hair was a mass of artfully done strawberry red curls, her skin- which I'd assumed to be as chalky as my own- was pale but slightly sun-kissed. Odd for one of our kind. She was fairly short, maybe 5'7" in her high heels that would make Rosaline drool. The pale blue dress she wore brought out the color of her skin and fluttered around her knees.

She passed us not half a second before her head shot up. I found myself staring into the most shocked pare of pale jade eyes I'd ever seen… I felt the shock that rippled through me mirrored in my brothers. Green eyes… on a vampire?

I let myself into her mind. _Oh SHIT. Typical, just firkin typical. When we FINALLY style down and I FINALLY get to go to school I just happen to choose a university, and a city with a bunch of gods damned monsters. Gods I'm gunna hafta leave… and I REALLY like it here._ Her eyes met mine and were hard with her instant hate for us.

Emmett, however, was thinking something completely different. _Holy CRAP is she HOT. And those EYES. Green, on one of us, wow. She is smokin'. Look at that BOD._

I skipped to Jasper's head. It was surprisingly silent, instead he was looking at the woman, but superimposed atop her features were those of the girl he'd been remembering. The resemblance was striking.

The vampire walked stiffly away from us and sat in the desk furthest from us. Her mind was tense and afraid. Why was she afraid I wondered. But her fear was a wordless, unexplainable terror. And we'd done nothing to her… Jasper, sensing her fear, looked to me for an answer. I could only shrug at him.

It stared at the odd vampire. There was no dispute she WAS a vampire. She smelled just like us and she sure recognized us for what we are. But she looked so… odd. So like my Ari. Her hair was the exact shade, her eyes the same pale green of jade. But it was those eyes, too, that threw me. My Ari's eyes were always smiling, even when her lips were not. But this woman, this vampire, her eyes were sad and afraid.

Her fear was almost drowning me but the bright, happy Emmett beside me helped keep me sane. He was full of excitement and lust and interest. I looked her over. She was very pretty, but she reminded me too much of my long lost little Ari to really enjoy her beauty.

The professor, a balding man of about forty, was finished setting up his laptop. He cleared his throat for our attention but I could feel his boredom and mild annoyance. Perhaps he wanted to be else where also.

"I am Dr. Shawn Carlyle, but please, just call me Shawn. As this is such a small class I'd like you to please go around the room and give us your name, your age, your major, what field you wish to go into, and something odd about yourself." The class looked back at the poor human with mild disgust. But he went on, oblivious. "After all this is a class on Abnormal Psychology."

So around the class we went, giving the things he wanted. When it came to my turn I said in a rather bored voice, "I am Jasper Hale. I'm 23, a junior, a Business major," I paused for a moment, not long enough for the humans to notice, to think up a good lie, "So I plan to own my own antiques store. And I really like antiques that date back to pre-Civil War era." Let them chew on THAT. No one would bother me after that introduction. Which was really all for the better for them. If they got too close…

And finally it was the strange vampire's turn. She smiled shyly, "Hiya," she said with a distinct southern drawl to her soft, wind-chime-like voice, "I'm 21, a junior, I'm a psychology major, I really want to go into Behavioral Analyzing, and I'd like to work for the FBI. Umm… Obviously I'm from the deep south, so I'm a good Southern Belle." She paused for a moment before looking slightly ashamed, "Oh, yea. And my name's Kelaria Whitlock."

My entire world stopped.


	3. Ch 2: Ari? Jasper?

My entire world stopped.

Kelaria… MY Kelaria. So shocked was I that I was unable to move. Her green eyes met mine for an instant and then shied away, fearful. My stomach clenched. My baby sister was… afraid of me. But… she didn't know it was me. I looked very different from the an I had been so long ago. I felt the smallest glimmer of hope.

Aria POV

I did my best to ignore the group of vampires on the other side of the room. It was difficult. Their scent wafted toward me, carried by the heated air. My nose itched. They didn't smell bad, but their scent made my whole being go cold with fear. So many years spent running, over a hundred years of fear and running. Running from creatures like them, monsters who hunted and killed humans- who wanted to hunt and kill my sister and I.

But they seemed to be paying me no heed. And their eyes… how odd they were, glittering gold instead of red. My terror released me slightly, if they would avoid me long enough Raine and I could escape, could run again. I felt the burn of anger boil up in my heart. No, no more running. Four monsters who knew nothing of me would NOT make me run, leave yes, but run no. I was sick to death of running.

The professor's lecture began, flicking out the lights as he turned on a powerpoint. I smiled slightly, what amazing things humans can create over a hundred and forty years. I turned my mind to his lecture, enjoying the new material, absorbing as much as I could.

The darkness did not bother my eyes, it was like brightest sunlight to me. I smiled with wry humor as the few humans in the class squinted and took rough looking notes on their notebooks. I took flawless notes on my apple laptop, even though it was almost pointless. I memorized the material before the professor finished with each slide. But a small portion of my mind was on high alert, listening to every minute shift the vampires made.

When the lights came back on and the professor dismissd us I moved as swiftly as a human possibly could to collect my things. Sadly as I had to pass the group and they were just as swift as I. They had all stood and one, a tallish male with strange bronze hair and pale gold eyes gave me a slight smile. "I'm Edward," he said calmly, kindly, but his politeness only made my unease greater.

"Stop it Edward," snapped the second man, tall and blonde, "You're only making her more nervous." His liquid topaz eyes met mine and for a second my world stood still. His facial structure… the bones of his jaw and cheeks… He looked just like… "My name's Jasper," he said softly, "I've been adopted and taken my new family's name. But I was born Jasper Whitlock." I didn't know a vampire could faint, but my eyes rolled back into my head and as the world went black I could feel gravity pulling against my liquid knees…

Em. POV

I watched as those beautiful jade eyes widened and then closed. Her knees buckled and Jasper caught her in one smooth motion, looking slightly upset. "What am I missing?" I demanded, annoyed at being kept out of the loop, AGAIN.

Edward smiled slightly, "It seems she's Jasper's long lost younger sister." He smiled at the humans who milled around us, "No need to fret, we're old friends," he lied smoothly, "And my father is a doctor, We'll take her to him ourselves." His shit eating smile seemed to appease the humans because they wandered off whispering about "so handsome" and "so kind". What bull shit.

I exteneded my arms, "I'll take her. It looks a little off you carrying someone her size with no apparent trouble. We'll attract notice." They looked at me, startled. I scowled, mildly annoyed. "I enjoy being an idiot and acting like I have no brain. It doesn't mean that I'm actually stupid."

Jasper glared at me but Edward was saying in his soothing voice, "He's right Jasper. Emm won't hurt Aria." He continued to glare at me but he relinquished her into my hold. I was startled to find her skin far warmer than my own- not quite as warm as a human's but similar. She made my arms tingle in a painless sort of way. Odd.

The drive to our house was uneventful and short, Edward was driving, and also very silent. So silent, in fact, that when the faint sound of a heartbeat came from Kelaria's chest it sounded like someone had detonated a bomb. We all turned to stare.

"No way," Bella said softly, echoing my own surprise, "She… Edward she has a heartbeat." We listened hard, this girl, this odd girl, really did have an extremely faint and extremely SLOW heartbeat. When we reached the house Carlisle was waiting for us. Ahh, the wonders of Alice. So the entire family sprawled around the living room while the odd vampire lay on the couch.

Two hours later the cell phone in her pocket vibrated. Before any of us could even move she shot upright, her hand flying to her pocket. It took half a second longer for her to realize the situation she was in. She sent herself flying off the couch, her eyes wide and afraid.

Aria POV

I was SURROUNDED by other vampires!!! I screamed softly and was suddenly flying through the air, off whatever I'd been resting on. I was petrified, my entire being colder than ice with the emotion. But as I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet, ready to make a break for it, a warm feeling of well-bring and safety swept through me.

"Aria," his voice was different, slightly deeper and rougher, but it was my Jasper. I turned to look at him but the eyes that met mine were not the brilliant, smiling blue I was used to, they were topaz and saddened. Still I knew my brother. I launched myself at him- hitting his rock hard chest with enough force to send us skidding backward a few feet. He simply laughed as he caught me. "My Aria."

I sobbed against his chest, my eyes unable to form tears. "Jas, Jas. You're alive!"

He just laughed harder, "Not really Ari." But I didn't care. Didn't care he was a vampire, didn't care he was just like those who had forced the change upon me. He was my brother, and he was back. He pulled away from me, his eyes searching my face. "What happened to you Ari?"

There was a polite cough from behind us and I whirled around, my fear returning. But Jasper's cold hand landed gently on my shoulder and I was filled with ease again. "Aria, don't be afraid. They won't hurt you." He whispered to me.

A man, tall and lovely, with slightly wavy golden hair and a kind smile motioned to the pure white couch beside us. Oh, that's what I'd been laying on… "Why don't we have introductions before you tell us your story."

I eyed him distrustfully but Jasper said from behind me, "Aria this is my new family. I swear they're good people."

Nodding absently, trusting my brother's judgement in people more than the smiles of these strangers I leapt easily over the couch and settled gracefully onto it. "I am Kelaria Whitlock. Jasper is my older brother."

The man with the kind smile nodded, "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme." He motioned to a beautiful woman who smiled at me lovingly.

"It is wonderful to meet you Kelaria, dear." She said in a musical voice.

"It's just Ari or Aria." I corrected, giving her a small, unsure smile. This made her smile widen.

The bronze haired boy from class said, "I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella." The woman he motioned to had glossy chocolate hair.

She offered me a smile too, "Trust me, I know how you feel. A little unnerving aren't they?"

I choaked on a laugh, "They? You're one of 'em." As soon as I said it I cursed my self and my idiocy.

But she laughed, "I guess I am aren't I?" She came to sit beside me, far enough away that I was not threatened but still too close for comfort. "I'm the newest member of the family. So I've been in your position most recently."

"And I'm Emmett," said an over-eager voice from my left. I turned to see the most… handsome man I'd ever seen. He was as tall as Jasper but far more muscular. He looked almost like a modern weight-lifter, but not muscle bound like the humans tended to make themselves. His gold eyes contrasted with his pale skin and black as night curly hair. My attraction for him sparked an unfounded fear in the pit of my stomach.

I nodded stiffly, "Hiya." My eyes wandered to the two remaining women. One was tiny, pixie-like with dark hair and unusually deep eyes, the other was a tall blonde, her eyes were slightly cold and seemed to be like mirrors- showing no depth only relfection.

Jasper was suddenly beside the pixie girl, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. "Ari, this is Alice. My wife." I looked her over, not at all surprised. She looked exactly like the sort of girl who'd complete my brother.

I gave her a shy smile, probably the most honest and open expression I'd had since I came to. "It's nice to meet you Alice." She grinned from ear to ear.

And then she was beside me, "Oh Ari we're going to be the best of friends!" I jumped slightly. I'd seen her moving but still, her exuberance was… startling. The blonde sniffed in distain and strode away. The pixie just flapped her hand in a dismissive manner, "Don't mind Rosaline, she's just being a bitch." I heard the hiss from somewhere above us, but the pixie, Alice, just laughed.

"Ali," Jasper said softly, gently freeing me from the girl's arms, "Ali you're making Ari nervous." Thank gods for my brother. How had Raine and I survived… Oh god, Raine didn't know.

I felt my sister's slowly fading nervousness spark into something else. "Ari?" I asked, turning to look into her green eyes. "Ari are you alright?"

She looked up at me, her emotions obvious but un readable in her eyes. "Gods Raine doesn't know yet."

I swallowed reflexively. "Raine?" I whispered, shocked, "Raine's alive?" Ari just nodded, pulling out her phone.


End file.
